Koma'n
|officialjapname = こまん |officialromajiname = koma n |othernameinfo = |aka = Hiromu KomagomeHis Facebook (real name ) |birthday = 16|month = 06|&year = 1992|ref = koma’n's blog profile |status = Active |year = 2009-present |NNDuserpageID = 9514005 |mylistID1 = 23887539 |mylist1info = utaite |mylistID2 = 23887644 |mylist2info = piano arrangements |mylistID3 = 9700417 |mylist3info = producer |nicommuID1 = co78912 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = }} koma’n (こま ん) is an noted for covering songs with his own piano arrangements and vocals. He is very talented at making piano arrangements, such as the ones done for Just Be Friends, Calc. or Karakuri Pierrot, which are mostly slow, sad pieces. He mostly sings with a normal ranged voice with plenty of careful vibrato and feelings, but he can vary by hitting low and high notes easily, fitting the atmosphere, especially that of his piano arrangements, well. He is also active as composer; his most famous piece is "BadBye", with over 600k views, which he also self-covered. koma'n is the leader and youngest member of the group RootFive (√5), consisting of himself, Dasoku, Kettaro, Mi-chan and Pokota. He has released some vocal and some instrumental albums. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on May 18, 2011) # (Released on September 07, 2011) # MERRY GO ROUND (Released on December 13, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # Mikazuki Hime (Released on April 18, 2012) # (Released on May 19, 2012) # Love Doctor (Released on August 15, 2012) # ShinseiΩShinwa/Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha (Released on December 05, 2012) # (Released on March 13, 2013) # ROOT FIVE (Released on March 13, 2013) # (Released on August 12, 2013) # Jun'ai Delusion (Released on August 21, 2013) # Love Treasure (Released on November 20, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) }} List of Covered Songs (When the First Love Ends) (2009.01.14) # "Hope" (2009.02.13) # "Double Lariat" -Piano ver.- (2009.04.25) # "Meltdown" -Piano ver.- (2009.04.25) # "Yuuki 100%" -Piano ver.-(2009.05.07) # "Just Be Friends" -Piano ver.- (2009.07.22) # "Fire◎Flower" (2009.08.30) # "Anpanman March" (2009.09.10) # "Hidamari no Uta" (2009.12.01) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2010.01.25) # "Calc." -Piano ver.- (2010.09.23) # "Matryoshka" -Piano ver.- (2011.01.04) # "From Y to Y" -Piano ver.- (2011.02.06) # "Shinpakusu #0822" (Heartbeat #0822) -Piano ver.- (2011.02.09) # "BadBye" (2011.02.22) # "S.K.Y" (2011.04.12) # "Pierrot" (2011.05.19) # "glow" -Piano ver.- (2011.06.11) # "Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro" (Hold and Release, Rakshasa and Corpse) feat. koma’n, Dasoku, Pokota, Kettaro and Mi-chan (2011.07.05) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) -Piano ver.- (2011.09.05) # "Hello, Worker" (2011.09.16) # "Breath of MechanicalI" -Piano ver.-(2011.10.25) # "Senbonzakura" -Piano ver.- (2011.11.12) # "Interviewer" -Piano ver.- (2011.11.14) # "PONPONPON" -Piano ver.- (2011.12.13) # "Smiling" -☺A Happy New Year☺- (collab) (2011.12.31) (Not in mylist) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) (2012.02.08) # "Notebook" (2012.02.14) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward) -Piano ver.- (2012.04.19) # "Nekomimi Archive" feat. koma’n and Pokota (2012.04.22) # "Maigo no Boku ni" (I've Been Lost) (2012.05.11) # "Mozaik Role" -Piano ver.- (2012.05.20) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. koma’n and Dasoku (2012.10.25) # "Irony" (2012.10.26) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.28) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. koma’n and Pokota (2012.10.30) # "MORATORIAN" (2012.11.03) # "Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha" (Sometimes, I'm a Hero) feat. RootFive (√5) (Illustrated PV) (2012.11.15) # "Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha" (Sometimes, I'm a Hero) feat. RootFive (√5) (Live-action PV) (2012.11.23) # "Senbonzakura" -Piano and Cajon drum arrange- (2012.12.02) # "Reboot" -Piano Ver.- (2012.12.20) # "M" (2013.01.15) # "Keppekishou" (Neat Freak) (2012.12.26) # "Orange" (2013.01.16) # "Smile again" (2013.01.30) # "Love Hunter" feat. RootFive (√5) (Illustrated PV) (2013.02.10) # "ROOT FIVE" feat. RootFive (√5) (2013.02.15) # "Rokushouiro no Yuuutsu" (The Melancholy of Verdigris) (2013.02.15) # "Love Hunter" feat. RootFive (√5) (Live Action PV) (2013.02.22) # "rain stops, good-bye" feat. koma'n and his father (2013.03.14) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.03.26) # "PYX" (2013.05.10) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (2013.10.11) # "Karakuri Pierrot" -Jazz ver.- (2014.03.22) # "Dorobou Night Trick" feat. Gero, Pokota, that, halyosy, Mii, koma’n, Tama, Yuppi, Mi-chan, Dasoku, Vivienne, Kettaro, Yuge, MARiA, Suzuhana Yuuko, Alfakyun., and Kaeru* (2014.04.23) # "MAGIC NIGHT" feat. RootFive (√5) (2014.05.23) # "Change Your World" feat. RootFive (√5) (2014.06.14) # "Natsu Koibana" feat. RootFive (√5) (2014.06.30) # "Tomorrow's Dream" feat. RootFive (√5) (2014.07.05) # "Jump!" feat. RootFive (√5) (2014.07.05) # "S.K.Y" -Deep Forest ver.- (2014.07.16) }} Discography For RootFive (√5) albums see here |track1title = Double Lariat |track1lyricist = |track1composer = AgoanikiP |track1arranger = koma’n |track2title = Just Be Friends |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Dixie Flatline |track2arranger = koma’n |track3title = Shinpakusuu ♯0822 |track3info = (Heartbeat ♯0822) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = papiyon |track3arranger = koma’n |track4title = Leia |track4lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track4composer = Yuyoyuppe |track4arranger = koma’n |track5title = Meltdown |track5lyricist = |track5composer = iroha |track5arranger = koma’n |track6title = Yokkora Sex |track6lyricist = |track6composer = AgoanikiP |track6arranger = koma’n |track7title = Palette |track7lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |tracl7composer = Yuyoyuppe |track7arranger = koma’n |track8title = Calc. |track8info = (koma’n, nero) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = JimmyThumbP |track8arranger = koma’n}} |track1title = Mousou Sketch |track1info = (Instrumental) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = 40mP |track1arranger = koma’n |track2title = Time Machine |track2info = (Instrumental) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = 40mP |track2arranger = koma’n |track3title = Iroha Uta |track3info = (koma’n, Pokota) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Ginsaku |track3arranger = koma’n |track4title = Scissorhands |track4info = (koma’n, Pokota) |track4lyricist = Nem |track4composer = Nem |track4arranger = koma’n |track5title = Iroha Uta |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Ginsaku |track5arranger = koma’n |track6title = Scissorhands |track6info = (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = Nem |track6composer = Nem |track6arranger = koma’n}} |track1title = Nee. |track1lyricist = Nanou |track1composer = Nanou |track1arranger = koma’n |track2title = S・K・Y |track2lyricist = |track2composer = LiveP |track2arranger = koma’n |track3title = rain stops, good-bye |track3lyricist = |track3composer = NioP |track3arranger = koma’n |track4title = Pierrot |track4lyricist = |track4composer = KEI |track4arranger = koma’n |track5title = Sutaba no Uta |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = koma’n}} |track1title = Pokapoka |track1info = |track1lyricist = koma’n |track1composer = koma’n |track1arranger = |track2title = fake.L.S |track2info = |track2lyricist = koma’n |track2composer = koma’n |track2arranger = |track3title = Limit Friends |track3info = |track3lyricist = koma’n |track3composer = koma’n |track3arranger = |track4title = Kuchibiru |track4info = |track4lyricist = koma’n |track4composer = koma’n |track4arranger = |track5title = Senbonzakura |track5info = -Session ver.- |track5lyricist = |track5composer = KurousaP |track5arranger = |track6title = BadBye |track6info = -Moonlight ver.- |track6lyricist = koma’n |track6composer = koma’n |track6arranger = |track7title = BadBye |track7info = |track7lyricist = koma’n |track7composer = koma’n |track7arranger = |track8title = Ippo |track8info = |track8lyricist = koma’n |track8composer = koma’n |track8arranger = }} |track1title = Iridescence Party |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Rakugaki Cherry |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Tsukinami Koushinkyoku |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Dareder!!! |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Akasaka Midnight Monogatari '14 |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Kouinron |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = LaLaLa |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Karakuri Pierrot |track8info = -Jazz ver.- |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = }} |track1title = Tsugi, Shibuya |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Nante Iimashou? |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = S.K.Y |track3info = -Deep Forest ver.- |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Donna Toki mo. |track4info = (Regular edition bonus track) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Tsugi, Shibuya |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Nante Iimashou? |track6info = (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = S.K.Y |track7info = (Instrumental) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = }} Gallery Trivia * He is a former lyricist and arranger of the Touhou arrangement doujin circle . * His bloodtype is AB. * He has been learning the piano since the age of 3. * His motto is: "Go through thick and thin." }} External Links * Blog * Twitter * Homepage * Facebook